Finally found you
by skylight14
Summary: Alec has been alone for more than ten thousand years.And finally finds his mate, and singer..but who is this mysterious, girl that is not even classified in any race, but more powerful than anybody to ever walk this planet.. PLEASE R&R promise its good!
1. Chapter 1

**ALEC POV. **

_More than ten thousand years… that's how long I have been with the Volturi, been dead, technically, and also how long I have been alone, with no mate, no singer, and no one to love, I guess if you count my sister Jane-_

"**Alec! Did you hear what I said?"**

**I just realized that my sister was still ranting on about this new male vampire in the castle, Dominic. He was tolerable, but got on my twin's very last nerve, constantly flirting, teasing so much she wanted to kill him with her power. He was tall, 5'11 maybe with blonde hair and red eyes, having the perfect, godlike looks like all vampires. **

**I was 6'' exactly, dark brown almost black hair, that waved in front of my face and eyes. There weren't many precise characteristics to a vampire, we were all good looking, pale, with red eyes- scratch that, most of us normal ones, the exception being the Cullen's.**

**Their filthy, disgraceful to our kind, drinking animal blood and not human, I honestly will never figure out why Aro keeps Dr. Carlisle and his family alive, especially after that stupid human/vampire hybrid was produced. **

**Oh well no sense on dwelling on the past and wasting my time, I have better things to do.**

"**So have you heard of anything master could need of us lately?" Jane asked me from her position on my dark blue couch.**

"**No nothing of late, he might be looking for something interesting for us, something entertaining, it has been awhile sense we have had any fun." I replied leaning back on the silky gold covers of my bed.**

**At that moment Felix knocked at my door, ordering us to the throne room. My sister and I darted past him, gracefully, and I think racing each other. As soon as I hit the bottom steps, I smelt the most delicious thing ever to hit my senses, strawberries and coconut, blood coursing through its veins.**

**I walked through the door with my sister, and not only found the source of the delicacy, but also the most astoundingly beautiful human I have ever encountered in my existence. Walking closer I got a better view of the front of her, she looked calm, but I could see the barest hint of curiosity mixed with some sadness. She had waist length, curly black hair, the kind of curly that looks like never ending spirals, with Aqua colored eyes, a color I didn't even know humans could have. **

**She was small, very small, about 5'1, with a curvy hourglass form, petite waist, shapely legs, and if I were to guess… I would say she was a C cup, close to a D.**

**She had a small nose, long, gorgeous thick eyelashes, and full, pouty dark pink lips. From what I could see of the rest of here, she had extraordinarily small wrists and hands, with a French manicure. She was wearing a blue-green Grecian styled top, dark washed, ripped jeans, and crystal white platform heels adorned her size 4 feet.**

**I was completely mesmerized, so much I didn't hear Felix and Santiago snicker at my look of amazement, or my sister's smug look, knowing I had just found my Mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

ALEC POV

I walked closer to my master, but far enough away that the girl couldn't sense me yet… or so I thought. I kept my eyes on her, she was just standing in front of Aro with something akin to a challenge in her eyes, and it struck my curiosity so I spoke.

"Excuse me Master." I spoke in my velvety voice

He turned to acknowledge me, raising an eyebrow. "Yes my dear Alec?"

"You summoned Jane and me, did you not?"

"OH yes I did, thank you for coming, I had just wanted you to meet our new guest, she will be staying for awhile, her name is-"

"MY name is Bellina." The girl swiftly and gracefully turned to face me, faster than a normal human could. Her eyes reached my and I could see a spark in them, but she was quick at making it retreat.

"Pleasure to meet you Bellina, your name, it's Italian, is it not?"

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. "Yes it is, it means-"

"Beautiful, and in my opinion you are a pro at living up to the name."

There was a scattered gasp from different members in the room, it was unusual and so very out of character for me, Alec Volturi to be speaking this much, let alone complimenting a girl I had just met.

She started to laugh, and it was like bells chiming together, a sound that I wanted to hear for the rest of my immortal life.

"My my your quite the charmer." Bellina said with a smile of perfectly white, aligned teeth.

"It comes with the territory." I replied back with a small smirk, as I slowly started walking towards her and my master. I stopped a couple feet away, and then my master called me.

"Alec, if you wouldn't mind." He said reaching out his hand for mine. I put my hand in his and he got wide-eyed, and then started laughing, surprising everyone, even Jane.

"La tua cantante..." Aro said in a breathy voice

"Dear ones, it seems our Alec has found his singer! But not only that, he has found his mate. What a delight to know, such fantastic news!"

I was convinced the smile was going to permanent if it got any bigger, he was happy there was a reason for her to stay now, and I had a feeling it wasn't good.

**AFTER THE MEETING**

BELLINA POV

I had met Aro 200 years before, we had happened to cross paths, but back then he wasn't as interested in me as he is today. Back than I could barely control what little powers I had, which weren't very many.

I have many abilities now, control the elements, Mimicry, my most powerful one, because when I copy someone's power, I not only keep it for life, I can control better than the person themselves. After that I can make portals to anywhere in this universe that I want, and lastly I am a vampire with a human appearance, which would explain my eyes.

When Aro had heard of my abilities and self-control, he sent for me, I would be a fool to refuse his request, he would just send vampires after me to 'fetch' me, and so I followed along and went.

The one thing I didn't expect was to find my life mate there, which was quite a shock. I was happy and excited, but scared, I never thought I would find my mate, but I didn't think he would want me or like me, until he spoke directly to me.

I was shocked he spoke, but I couldn't contain the smile that escapes from my lips, we had a minute conversation, then Aro instructed Alec to take me to my new room. We walked down the hallway, seeing doors with vampire's names on them... Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Jane, Alec… then he stopped at the next door and opened it.

"This is where you'll be staying."

He said walking further in. it was a beautiful room, dark purple silk curtains drawn back, sun streaming though. There was a huge white dresser and mirror to the left of the room, a bed bigger than a king size to the right, with purple and silver sheets and pillows.

Finally there was a bathroom across the bed, bigger than a living room, next to it a HUGE walk in closet, half empty, 'that will have to change' I thought.

It was breathtaking, but obviously I didn't know what breathtaking was, because when I turned around, I saw Alec leaning against the door frame, sparkling, his eyes never leaving my small frame. I suddenly got a warm feeling in my stomach, even though I was a vampire. Is saw lust in his eyes, but something else, adoration, affection…love?

Whatever it was it made me want to jump him right then and there, but before I could blink he was in front of me, his large hands grabbing my small waist and pulling me closer. We were chest to chest right now, and if I had a heart, it would be beating faster than a mockingbird's wings.

He was extremely tall, definitely muscular, so much it was mouthwatering, but you could tell even through his shirt, his muscles weren't the filled in kind of buff, they were sharp and sculpted… perfect.

"So you think because I'm your mate you can jump me anytime I want, even if we just met?" I said with a small smirk forming on my face.

He gripped me tighter, and it sent shivers through my spine, my body aching with want and need, but I ignored it as much as I could.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm not jumping you, I have given you plenty of time for you to get of my grip, if you even could. Besides you'll love what I have in store for you" He said cockily and that's the last thing he said before crashing his lips down on mine.

I could barely register what was happening, until his hand started travelling down, I closed my eyes and moaned as he slid his hand up my shirt, than other wrapping around my waist, pulling me as close as I could possibly be.

I was in heaven, moaning and whimpering, which at that he was smirking, taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside my mouth, he grabbed my thighs and I took the hint to wrap my legs around his waist, as he pushed me hard against the wall, rubbing against my core.

"I knew you would love it." He said huskily in my ear.

"Ok ok so you were right, now shut up and kiss me." I panted with a pleading look into his eyes.

Before he could kiss me again I heard a couple of sexy whistles and Felix chanting, "Kiss her again, again!" We looked towards the door we forgot to close, and realized that we were so caught up with each other, a small audience had formed outside the door, and even Heidi was there, with a small smile and giggle of her own.

"Well this is quite embarrassing." I said in my soft, chime like voice.

Alec looked at me with amusement in his eyes, and I playfully hit his arm.

"You should have at least shut the door!" I said with playfully

"How was I to know you would respond so eagerly and… loudly." He said his smirk growing bigger along with his male pride and ego. I rolled my eyes while the others snickered at me. So he wanted to play huh? Well then let's play.

"So you wanted everyone to hear me huh?" I said raising my eyebrow continuing on.

"Well in that case I guess I will just have to excuse you all from my room to get settled in, and I will see you in a couple of days." I said winking at Alec, as his eyes widened.

"What do you mean a couple of-"

I cut him off. "Well I have to settle in, talk with Aro, go shopping and hunting, busy busy… so a couple days it is my dear Alec. Good bye." I said shutting the door on all of them knowing Alec understood that I needed to be alone for now, Felix looked sad that he wasn't going to see anymore though. As I turned from the door, I heard something that made my eyes soften along with my heart, making me safe and loved, Alec's voice.

"I'm right next door if you need anything Bellina, my beautiful girl."

_**OMG this took me exactly an hour to write seeing as I was making up the ENTIRE chapter as I went along, I have no reviews yet but I figured the first chapter wasn't enough for yawl to leave a review on… and thus the 2 chapter is up and ready, and my fingers hurt so I'm going to say goodnight with prayers for reviews and everyone's safety! Bye for now! Xoxo**_


End file.
